


Beware the Witch's milkers

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Paizuri, Shotacon, Witch - Freeform, cock growth, excessive cum, giant, messy facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A Sliph77 Commission. 10 year old Manny decides to chores for a local witch and guilts her into using her body to reward him which leads to some unforunate consequences.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Beware the Witch's milkers

“Morganna! I’m finished!” The ten year old Manny, yelled from across the cabin. The very feminine looking mexican child was by all means, cute as a button and used it to his advantage. Today he had asked the local witch Morganna if he could help with chores around her witch’s cabin, in the hope that she would have a reward for him. Morganna had met the boy a few times before and well she couldn’t say no to him, even though there really wasn’t anything she couldn’t just do herself.

“Coming!” She said from the other room. The Purple haired witch’s footsteps could be heard on the creaky floorboards as she made her way over to the fireplace. Morganna had been around for potentially hundreds of years but no one knew for sure as she retained the same appearance since she’d been recorded interacting with the denizens of the nearby town: that of an extremely busty twenty one year old witch.

And by extremely busty, I mean these were the largest natural boobs most people had ever seen. They were enormously large, barely able to be contained within any bra on the market. They were perfectly unblemished and spherical, round enough to the point where even Veritasium would have changed his mind on the world’s most spherical object. Morganna’s massive honkers would probably clock in somewhere in being an SS cup putting even the most endowed of Japanese pornstars to shame. 

Despite their immense weight, clocking in each at around fifteen pounds of soft pudgy boobage they somehow were just barely able to be contained within the very thin fabric of the top she was wearing either through magic or sheer fucking will. Nobody knew for sure. They jiggled, bounced and swung with every step, sometimes even obscuring her vision. They were part of the reason why Manny bothered sticking around her, besides her warm personality and cute face. 

Morganna despite her looks was a very demure individual and was oblivious to Manny’s constant staring which continued when she’d finally sauntered into the room.

“Good job, Manny! Thank you very much for cleaning up the fireplace. There’s just been this bad ache in my back that makes it hard to bend over.”

_ I can’t imagine why.  _ Manny thought as he flashed a toothy smile and said, “Well it was alot of hard work. Do you have something for me?”   
  
“Do I… is my thanks not enough?”   
  
“Well usually when someone asks you to do something, they have something to give you in return. I don’t think it would be VERY fair if you were to do that.” Manny said with a hint of anger in his tone, he wasn’t actually livid it was just part of the plan.

“Oh well you see.. I’m kinda out of money at the moment and I….”   
  
“Then why did you ask me to clean your fireplace if you weren’t going to pay me! I’m going to tell my mom!”   
  
“N-no! Not the pitchforks! Please don’t tell your mom!” Morganna started tearing up, the last thing she wanted was some angry Karen to descend on her cabin with a mob of people.Manny didn’t understand the complexity of his words, not having known about the persecution of witches in the past.

“W-wh, hey don’t cry. If you don’t have any money then you could just use your body instead! Just a thought…”   
  


Morganna’s crying stop and it seemed like a light bulb had just went off in her head. “Manny, you’re right! I’m a woman!”   
  
“I’d sure hope so…”   
  
“And I’ve been blessed with many things that a man like you would want.”   
  
“I’m very grown up for my age, Ms. Morganna. I’m about as Man as they come.”   
  
“Yes, you are Manny! But I don’t really know which part of me to give.”

“Boobs!” Manny shot his hand over his mouth, not wanting to be that direct but Morganna seemed pleased at the suggestion.

“My boobs, it is! Have at them!” Morganna said, sitting down on the floor to give Manny easier access to them due to his height. He immediately made a beeline to her and enveloped the large flesh mounds in a big all encompassing hug. He pressed his face against her right breast and felt it depress, nearly swallowing up his head with its enormity. He stayed there for a few minutes, basking in the warm softness of them. He could feel her heartbeat faintly as the ocean of flesh heaved and fell with every breath. When he had finally accepted what was happening was real, he began to play with them. He started by grabbing big handfuls of her breast flesh, squeezing and pulling, getting a feel for how malleable they were. His hands then pushed them in from various directions, letting out excited “ooohs” and ahhhhs as he seemed to get lost within them, the depressions of boob flesh being very warm. His eyes stared in the crevasse of her mammary canyon, wondering if he’d ever come out if she would let him take her shirt off so he could get in between them. However with the pesky garment still on he took to moving on in a different way. Placing his hands underneath her massive udders, her bounced them in his hands; something that took a considerable effort due to their weight. Her badonkers strained against the lace keeping them from popping out of her shirt, the flesh going up into the lattice before returning to their original state. In addition to the bouncing he’d grab her by the nipples which made her shudder and clap her boobs together repeatedly. 

During all this Morganna tried her best not to let slip any lewd noises, despite hisawkwardness she was enjoying the titplay. In addition to her back, her boobs had also been a big source of discomfort and her nipples especially were just begging to be stimulated! But she couldn’t just admit to the child her most perverted and biological desire to have a man play with her big milktanks.

On that subject, her breastmilk was the primary reason her breasts were so large. Due to a runaway spell that had been cast some time ago, her breasts were constantly producing breast milk to the point where she had to milk herself regularly to prevent them from leaking or something far worse happening! But now that Manny was on cloud nine, mushing his face into her boobs she realized she could kill two birds with one stone. 

“Say, Manny…. Would you like a little bit more of me? Because I think you need a little bit more of a reward than this for what a great job you did.”

Manny pulled his head from her breasts and looked up at her with stars in his eyes, “M-ms. Morganna what could be better than this?”   
  
Such a cute expression from the child brought about a greater tightness to her top. As if her maternal instincts filling her with the desire to nurse was now filling her breasts even more.

“Do you like Milk, Manny?”

Manny nodded and Morganna responded by letting loose the lacing of her shirt, the pressure caused by her straining honkers caused them to pop out as soon as it was let go. Manny’s jaw hit the floor as he witnessed her tits in their full glory. Each one had a large pink areola at the end, the color of strawberry yogurt. Her nipples were truly and irrevocably erect, hanging of the teat all fat and plump. Manny was more than tempted to ignore the delicious fountains of motherly milk and go straight for the bottomless crevasse in between the two mammaries but decided to be polite and at least try her milk first. 

Manny opened his little mouth as wide as he could and filled his mouth with her big teat. As soon as he began to suck, the milk began to flow. What hit his tongue turned out to be the most delicious drink to ever grace his taste buds. It immediately sent him into a frenzy, sucking and slurping away with reckless abandon. Morganna let out a pleasure filled whimper as she held the boy close, feeling sweet release and just a bit of sexual relief. The milk that was flowing down the young boy’s throat was buttery and sweet. Just the right amount of thickness mixed with a pleasing warmth, lighting up his throat as he gulped it down. Despite the large volume he was consuming, he never felt like he was getting full; only more invigorated.

After a few minutes of sucking, he’d actually managed to completely drain the titty, reducing its size by forty five percent. Not wanting it to stop there, Morganna pulled the entranced boy from her nipple and placed him on the other one and he began sucking immediately. While Manny started on her left breast both of them began to realize something about the other. For Manny; it was the fact that out of the corner of his eye he saw the deflated breast begin to slowly swell back up, her ducts filling back up with more magically enhanced breast milk. The breast gently squeezing against his cheek even the one he was sucking on was continuing to grow. Just how much Milk did this woman have? Manny began to worry that he might drown with how much milk he was drinking but found his body strangely accepting of it, his breathing remained normal and he never seemed to choke on it no matter how much he’d vocalize his pleasure of it. It wasn’t just his taste buds that were being stimulated though as Morganna was about to figure out, the little boy was also a huge horn dog and this was certainly getting him off.

Morganna's eyes suddenly opened, having felt something push against her belly. It hadn’t occurred to her that Manny had any sexual feelings for her, thinking that he just really liked milk?

_ Well I guess he is approaching that age and the hormones are kicking in. But I shouldn’t be able to feel if he had a boner right? Little boys don’t have large enough penises but Manny is an exceptional child. _ She saw it move in his shorts and could feel it pressing more intensely against her body.  _ He really is getting turned on…. Such a big boy! Maybe I should take a little peek, I don’t think he would mind.”  _ She slowly moved her hands to start unzipping his shorts and heard no protest from him which gave her the go ahead to pull his pants down around his feet and tossed them. Underneath the khaki shorts he was wearing he had on a pair of red boxers, a very obvious bulge in the crotch area. The fabric had extended a few inches outward, it looked like it was fighting against the beast it had caged inside with every throb from Manny’s cock. Taking a nervous gulp she placed her hand on it and felt it growing slowly larger.  _ This is some serious equipment for a young boy.  _ She slid her hand down around it and found a two large sizable, near egg shaped lumps down near his taint.  _ Are these his balls?  _ She heard a gurgling, followed by her fingers being lifted slightly by them swelling up a little.  _ He’s making semen already? I wonder if I’m the first one to discover his “gift”, I know I can hardly control myself. _

  
Her hands trembling with excitement, she grabbed the waistband of his underwear and started pulling them down. Immediately she was hit with a strong smell, a pungent but sweet smelling aroma that kind of reminded her of her own milk.  _ Is it already in his sweat? Gods I can taste it.  _

“Nngh.” Morganna exhaled lewdly as his underwear slipped underneath his genitals, his heavy balls and semi-soft erection flopping down on her lap as she discarded his underwear. She turned the boy over so he could still drain her left teat, while got a better look at his big hairless cock. She judged it to be around nine inches long, bigger than most men and it was still semi flaccid. Morganna placed her hand underneath his shaft and hefted it from her body, bouncing it a bit in her hands. His fat snake certainly had some weight to it. It was still slumped over despite her touch seeming to stimulate a rush of blood into his wormy veins to fatten up the near six inch diameter of his dick. The heat emnating off of it warmed her cold hand whilst it throbbed and twitched. Whether a reflex or from Manny itself it suddenly flexed hard, allowing the curve in the middle to pronounce itself as it stood up on its own merit before falling back into Morganna’s hands. It simply was just too heavy to support its own weight. 

_ Oh well, that’s not a problem, little Manny. I’ll take care of you.  _ She gripped him tighter, her hands too small to get fully around it and with its weight she decided two would be best. Her hands moved slowly up and down his shaft, twisting up and down; dragging his foreskin up and over his cock head with every full stroke.    
  
She could hear him moaning amongst his drinking, having switched between her breasts while she jacked him. Morganna wondered if he knew the implications of what she was doing but with the sudden appearance of pre-cum she figured he was enjoying it. The pearly white substance dribbled out at first, slipping down in his foreskin and getting spread around his shaft by her massaging hands. Every now and then he’d thrust his little hips in and out of her grip and she’d stop for a moment let him fuck her hands.  _ I think you’d make for a nice little breeder someday.  _ She thought to herself as she started to become cognizant of his dick’s continued growth, it had put on a few more inches since she’d started and the pre-cum was starting to come in repeated spurts. A bubbly wet “Sppplrtch” would echo out into the room while his dick hole dilated and shot up a rope that fell back down on his crotch or it would simply spew forth and down his length. Eventually, though, this thick discharge saturated his cock entirely which had the effect of speeding up Morganna’s pumps with how wet and sticky her hands became. The room was really starting to smell with the sweet odor of his cum, these odors becoming so overpowering to Morganna that she freed one of her hands and nearly shoved her whole hand in her mouth. 

“Mmmph!” Any kind of concerns about how much he was producing, or how his cock had surpassed a foot in length and was clearly not the result of a regular erection had dissipated replaced by a pure lust for his semen. She sucked and slurped her fingers, rolling her fat tongue around them and sloughing the thick strands from them into her mouth proper. Pulling her hand out, having been licked clean she proceeded to take her time and savor it. The flavor was salty but sweet, she could tell the rich saltiness was from Manny alone but the sweetness was definitely from her milk. The magical titty juice  _ was _ changing him, enhancing his sexual characteristics and who knows what else.

There wasn’t anything Morganna could do about it or wanted to do about it. As soon as she swallowed the thick slime and felt it make its way down her throat, a tingle running through her as it made its way to her stomach. Morganna took her free hand and cupped his growing balls that she could feel becoming a significant weight on her thighs.    
  
She could feel the cum churning inside the big brown orbs, amidst the slurping of her tits and stroking of his wet cock; she could HEAR them. It was a sloshing sound, a muffled burble. When she had started they were the size of eggs and now they were at least thrice that size. Manny’s ball sack had grown to accommodate them as well, plenty of smooth skin kept them nice and cozy. Morganna fiddled with them with her fingers,squeezing and massaging them to try and relieve the pressure she knew was building inside of them. This seemed to have the effect of increasing the amount of pre-cum he was producing. Longer and longer ropes would spill from his cock, flying up high in the air and ending up either on her head, tits or elsewhere. Realizing he was becoming way too big to jerk with just one hand and even when she switched back to two, his throbs just made it impossible to handle.

Morganna knew that she would need a better way to deal with his growing erection, this curve of sudden genital expansion wouldn’t end unless he stopped drinking or she made him cum. Two things that should be easy to rectify.

“Manny, I think that’s enough Milk for now.” She tried to pry him from her nipple but he wouldn’t budge. “Manny!” She yelled which made him look up at her. 

“Ms. Morganna! Your milk just tastes so good!” He said with big puppy dog eyes and a milk covered mouth.

  
“I know and I appreciate you taking care of me like this but look at how big you’ve grown!”   
  
Manny looked down at his big swinging appendage and gave a nervous laugh, “Oh… ooops.”   
  
“You need to stop before it grows too big. Don’t worry though, I have another way you can use my body. Think of it as a little bonus?”   
  
“A bonus on top of being able to drink your milk? Did I really do a great job?”   
  
“The best of jobs.”   
  
“Well, alright.” Manny stood up from her lap and she got up as well to get a good look at what he’d become. Manny stood there proudly with his large hanging sack and 1 ½ foot long cock. Morganna was absolutely speechless even though she’d been jacking the glistening member for the past five minutes… and the way a big gooey strand was hanging from his dickhole….

Her amazement turned to shock as suddenly he went through another growth spurt before her very eyes, his balls doubled in size and hit the floor with how heavy and sperm filled they were while his cock shot forward another six inches, drooping over his massive balls. 

Morganna sighed, “Well looks like my milk hasn’t finished doing its thing yet… but how am I going to take care of this?” She pondered several ideas in her head, jerking him off now would most likely be impossible and her mouth? Definitely not an option. Manny was about to speak up but then she came up with something.

“You know how you were moving your hips against my hands earlier? What if you did that but into my boobs instead?”   
  


His mighty cock reacted to the suggestion, flexing as he looked up at her with gleaming eyes, “I can? Really?”   
  
“Yes you can! Here I’ll lay down for you.” Morganna did just that,her refilling titties falling to the sides. Manny was quick to straddle her, his balls big enough to act as a sort of rest for his meat tower. His foot and half long cock lay like a big fat hose against her belly, still continuing to leak.

“P-put it into between my boobs Manny! Your stuff is getting everywhere!” Morganna didn’t want to let him know that she’d prefer he shot all of his thick load down her throat. 

“Oh alright!” Manny grabbed it and heaved it up and let it fall between her tits. His bloated cock went *PLAP* as it hit the middle of her chest in the massive crevasse that existed between her fat tit meat. The impact sent a fat, dense blast of pre-cum splattering against the bottom of her chin and ending up across her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked up what she could, while taking a deep sniff of the aroma wafting towards her nostrils. 

“M-manny…” Her voice loopy with lust as her womanly parts went into breeding overdrive due to the magic that had intermingled with his sperm, her pussy was drooling and her ovaries were on fire. “Just do what comes naturally Manny, in and out.”   
  
Manny didn’t need to be told what to do, he already had his mind set. He placed a hand on each side of her breasts and clamped them around his massive schlong creating a makeshift onahole from the colossal amount of flesh. With a new found strength from drinking in so much of her milk, he was able to thrust forward despite how heavy his nether regions had become. His ballsack getting ground into her belly as he pumped in and out, they were too big to not get a little squished by his weight but he hardly noticed. He kept the top of her breasts closed to create a canal for him to fuck, the inside of this tit pussy being incredibly warm and soft which only made his cock twitch and send shivers up his spine. It wasn’t dry for long as his constantly churning balls burped a steady stream of semen into the depression of tit meat. The copious amount of pre-jizz would trickle out from the entrance to her tit pussy with every powerful thrust but bulk of it stayed inside, collecting around his cock, forming a ball that gave the inside of her crevasse a jello like feeling. He continued to pound her clotted up tits until he couldn’t hold them any longer and burst through the top of her tits, the clot popping and sending a shotgun blast of cum out on to her neck and clavicle. This sudden burst of sweet smelling cum made Morganna see stars, so in love with the way it smelled and the hint of it on her tongue. His thrusts increased in their speed as he couldn’t hold back any more, his growing cock needed to be sated. Her breasts now acting as a wet and slimy sleeve for his cock to retreat back into as he slid his shaft across her face and back again.

Morganna was enthralled with the slimy meat piston out of her collection tit flesh and sliding up and down the length of her face. She could hear it more clearly now as it continued to spew his up and down her face and in her hair., feeling the ropes bulging in his cumvein as they made their way up his length; the urethral tube being ground into her lips and nose. Normally she would have been livid and squeamish from the lukewarm fluid pouring into her purple hair and oozing on to her scalp but she found it to be soothing to have her hair absolutely  _ ruined.  _ Her face fared no better, on the up thrust he would spray on to her face and the down thrust would spread it down her features, caking her rosy cheeks in its pearly glory. Unable to control her urges now that she was absolutely covered, she gave him a kiss on the bottom of his shaft. 

The feeling of her wet lips made him shudder and moan, his dick going through yet another quick growth spurt.

“Ms. Morganna, I’m feeling a pressure in my balls! I think something is about to happen!”   
  
_ Oh, no!  _ Morganna brushed his now 2 and half foot schlong from her messy face and slid out from underneath his immensely heavy testicles. The boy could now hardly stand as she got out from underneath his legs. Manny could hardly get his watermelon sized testicles off the ground and his cock was burning like mad.

_ I don’t want him making too much of a mess. Plus his semen could be useful for my spells, who knows what kind of properties it may have. Where did I put that bucket of holding!  _ Morganna’s eyes darted quickly around her cabin until she saw the stainless steel bucket over in the corner and made a beeline for it and placed it in front of manny. The bucket looked like your standard run of the mill bucket but had the magic property of being able to hold an infinite amount of stuff. 

  
“Alright, Manny. Help me get your head into the bucket… 1..2...3!” The two of them heaved his third leg into the bucket. She supported him with her arm and used her remaining hand to massage his bulging cumvein in an attempt to get it to shoot. The lull in stimulation had brought him down a little bit, so she gripped with all her might and jerked his bloat with all of her might. She could feel all that cum rushing down his trunk ready to fire and before she knew it, Manny was screaming in pleasure as his cum shot through his urethra like a fire hose and into the bucket.

*SPLORCH! SPPLRTCH!* His cock was loud and powerful, a testament to the power of Morganna’s magic. She fought to keep it steady as it thrashed and throbbed hard like a mighty beast. She had to stop supporting Manny with her arm, luckily his balls provided a bit of a cushion for him.Taking a second once his trunk had settled a bit and was just shooting in a steady stream, she placed a hand on one of his large testicles. Morganna could feel it all clenched up and tight, it was shrinking by the second as the roiling fluid inside was draining out. She massaged the large ball before returning to milking him of every last drop. The bucket held to its purpose and physically it looked as if the fluid wouldn’t go past the 80% mark.

/-/

Several minutes passed and Manny had finally stopped jizzing. His orgasms subsided her fell back against the floor, he seemed dizzy and out of it. The energetic effects of her milk were wearing off. “Tha-... that was great, Ms. Morganna”

  
“Whew. It sure was Manny. Now all this delicious… I mean uh this incredibly gross stuff can be disposed of. Yes.. that is where I will be taking it. One sec!” Morganna rushed out of the room to put the bucket in her pantry for use later. Placing it on a shelf, she was giddy with being able to dig into it later . Now there was a half naked child in her living room she’d need to get clothed and dealt with. 

  
She turned to go back into the living room and found Manny still in a daze from when she left him. Morganna thought it was a bit strange that he was still just as hard and throbbing as before.  _ Must just need a little bit of time, I’ll sit him on the couch so he has a place to lay his head.  _ She walked behind him and hooked her arms under his and dragged him over to his couch, he had put on a substantial amount of weight even with his emptied balls. Come to think of it they hadn’t decreased in size all that much from what she’d noticed. Still he wasn’t too heavy and she laid him down on the couch without issue. 

“So peaceful…” She remarked, looking down at him in his post-orgamsic stupor. She couldn’t get her eyes off his cock though, it hung off the couch and was still oozing just a bit. Morganna could have sworn that it had grown a bit since she’d put him there but figured it was just a trick of her eyes. She shook her head,  _ Ugh get your head in the game sister. No more dicks for now. You need a shower. _

Morganna looked down at the sorry state of her tits, covered in a several inches thick layer of cum. Thick strands hung from between her tits and even her head felt heavier with how gunked up she was. With a bit of pep in her step she made her way into the back, not paying attention to a bit of creaking that she heard behind her as she walked into her bathroom to shower.

Discarding her clothes, Morganna stepped into the shower proper and set the knob for hot water, she stood underneath it for a few minutes just letting it run over her, loosening up the cum drying on to her bottom. As it all started falling away down into the drain, it felt as if her mind was being cleansed of the lust that had overtaken her from earlier.  _ That really was a ride wasn’t it? I may have gone too far.  _ She grabbed a nearby rag and bar of soap and began to lather up, really scrubbing the places that the water hadn’t just washed away.  _ I probably shouldn’t have left him alone in there, I’d rather him not get into anything and cause more trouble.  _ She lifted her face up into the stream and scrubbed it with the soaped up rag, so much semen came off with the rag and fell down into the drain, her skin however seemed more radiant because of its effects.    
  
With that, she turned the water off and grabbed a nearby towel to dry off before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and walking back into the living room when her jaw dropped. Manny’s cock had grown fivefold, the weight of it had caused him to fall off the couch and it had been pushed aside to make room for the enormity of his genitals. He’d also knocked over several lamps and vases nearby, probably caused by the involuntary flexing of his kegels sending his shaft flinging all over the place. He still wasn’t speaking, having fallen asleep during all of this.

“No, No. No, No! Stop, stop, stop growing!” She yelled in a panic, seeing him grow larger and larger by the second. The floor board had begun to strain under his weight and she was frozen there trying to think of what to do. It was like watching a balloon inflate at an exponential rate, he rose higher and higher to the ceiling as his balls increased in height and width, literally growing so fast that his veins were struggling to catch up. His cock was in a similar situation, it was as thick as a turkey leg and his head was shooting forward like a rocket while his foreskin crept over it along with aforementioned veins. Before she knew it he had grown to about a quarter of the living room, hi back hitting the ceiling and laying soundly on his massive meat.    
  
“I… I… have to do something about this.. A reduction spell of some sort! But what ingredients would I use for such a spell.’ Morganna snapped her fingers, “I know! His semen must be the answer!” She quickly turned on her heels and ran back towards the pantry to grab the bucket and then made a beeline back towards the living room. All the while she could hear him continuing to grow, the floor rumbling and the rest of her furniture either breaking or being pushed away. He was now taking up at least half the living room and the way to her alchemy room was blocked by his towering cock and balls. She sat the bucket down in front of her and her eyes trailed her problem, a leviathan of lumbering proportions. She could see his arm thick veins pulsing with every heartbeat and the resulting throbs were no longer the wild thrashes, they were the breaths of a beast. And she was going to have to get past this beast if she was gonna still have a cabin after this. Her first thought was simply scaling over top of all of that but she figured she might accidentally drop the bucket. The balls however should be easy to get over on their own. She placed her hands underneath it and it was definitely a lot hotter than before and heavier for that matter.    
  
She could just barely get all that meat up from his scrotum and resorted to using her magic instead, enveloping his dick in a purple aura and lifting the center of his cock up so she could climb his enormous testicles, the bucket swaying; nearly tipping over. Their large mass was enough to support her without causing any damage or discomfort. She admitted to herself that the ocean of scrotal skin was quite soft and found herself nearly being swallowed by it when she stepped in between his massive cum tanks.

  
Getting over his balls, she made it to the door and closed it behind her. She heard a whooshing against the door, his growing balls putting pressure on the door. Any more it would begin to crack, she needed to get this done and fast.

She placed the bucket on the table and reached for a ladle to bring scoop some of it out to be placed into a dish. With the base of hex created, she grabbed a spell book she flipped to the necessary pages and found the recipe she was looking for. Luckily for her, Manny had organized all of her ingredients as part of his chores and she quickly opened the various bottless and tinctures required to make the hex. 

“Alright, I hope this works.  _ Penis Reduction, et reditus normalis!”  _ Her eyes lit up and the hex bubbled and sparked, releasing a wave of energy that passed through her and traveled across the cabin. The sound of the door being forcibly pushed in ceased almost immediately as wave had come and gone.

  
Nervously she put her hand on the knob and turned it to find that his cock was rapidly shrinking. His bloat deflating and veins retreating back to a more manageable size. She smiled with relief as he went from the ceiling back to the floor. However he wasn’t quite back to normal. Morganna could see that had grown permanently, settling at what she thought was a foot in length and his balls were at least a half size bigger than what they were when he arrived. Not terrible, she told herself.

The boy began to rouse as the magic affliction wore off, letting out a long yawn. “Ms. Morganna? What happened? Did I fall asleep on the floor?”   
  
“Oh um, yes you did. Remember, I gave you your reward for cleaning my fireplace and tidying up my supplies and you were so happy you passed out.” She felt it best if he didn’t quite remember the days events, not to bring up the more sexual moments of their time together.

  
“Yeah, I guess it was alot of fun huh?” He stood up and looked down at the girthy third leg he was carrying between his thighs. “Ooops, I seem to have lost my pants… uhh there they are!” He walked over and pulled them from a broken lamp before turning to Morganna to put them back on. “What happened while I was asleep? Looks like a tornado went through here.”   
  
“Something like that, I can clean it up though. You best be going home now Manny, I’m sure your mom is wondering where you aren.”   
  
“You’re right, I should get going. Do you think I can do more chores for you in the future? And will there be milk?”   
  
“Maybe from a glass, Mister. No run along.”   
  
Manny laughed and she walked him out of her cabin. Waving goodbye, she hoped his increase size wouldn’t be trouble in the future...


End file.
